


Homecoming

by wolfenboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 7 years later, First Dates, Fluff, Gentleness, Hunter!Nolan, Kisses, M/M, Past Scisaac, it's literally just soft times, morey implied, past Scott/Kira - Freeform, past nett, soft beginning, soft bois, soft end, soft middle, thiam implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/pseuds/wolfenboy
Summary: 7 years after the defeat of the Anukite, Nolan is a trained hunter who returns to Beacon Hills to help protect those in need. He meets up with Scott McCall for consultation about local packs and powers, but somehow ends up in a very different situation.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/gifts).



> What is this even? It was going to be 500 words of gentle bois being soft. And here were are at 3K
> 
> @tabbytabbytabby did an aesthetic and I got inspired! I hope that's ok.
> 
> McHolloway? Or Nott... Scolan....
> 
> My vote is McHolloway. Because it sounds delicious? :D

Everything was different. It had been seven years since he set foot in Beacon Hills, but Nolan didn’t expect that much to change. His training with Argent had taken longer than he thought it would—years of accelerated learning and testing to catching him up to speed into a tradition that the family would have taught their young long before he even started. He single-minded approach to it had cost him nearly all the relationships in his life. Now with things having settled down more on the West coast, he returned home to keep an eye on the city he once called home.

As he drove down the streets he used to roam as a kid, Nolan clocked at least a dozen supernaturals. Werewolves he guessed. The McCall pack was the power to reckon with in this side of town, and he knew Liam’s pack took up territory in the west. The Hale pack was still around—Derek and Chris were close friends and Nolan often saw the evolved wolf, though they never got to talking logistics. Feral pack was somewhere in the wild—rebuilt and removed from the world once more. Nolan knew there were likely a dozen new packs in the area as well. He’d have to get to know them all. The change of Argent family code had shifted things dramatically in the supernatural world, and since Chris had taken Nolan under his wing, he had become a key part of it.

Protocol dictated he needed to go check with the dominant pack first, so he headed towards the animal clinic. There was hardly anyone there. Then again, it was Sunday, and the weather was great. As Nolan locked his car he saw an older woman carrying her cat back to her station wagon. Other than that the front parking lot was deserted, which made things a bit easier.

Nolan waked through the glass doors and took in the renovations. The place was bigger since the last time he’d visited as a kid. Liam and Theo had kept him looped into some of the details from home as he travelled across the world. Learning the skills he needed to protect anyone that needed it. To atone for what he’d done.

‘Anyone here?’ Nolan spoke just above a whisper. Anyone with more than normal hearing would pick it up easily. Noise in the back told him there were two people in the building, and they were coming towards him.

The door to the back opened and Deaton looked out.

‘Sorry, we’re just closing.’

‘Nolan?’ A deeper voice came from behind the emissary. Scott shuffled out from behind Deaton. A lazy golden lab puppy was cradled in his arms.

Nolan’s eyes swept over the alpha. He’d met many werewolves in his travels, and he learned how to appreciate how different Scott had been. Most werewolves, even the progressive ones, were driven by fear and shame at best. Rage and revenge at worst. As he looked at Scott he tried to tell himself that he was just assessing an alpha like Argent had taught him, but the brown eyes and crooked jaw made his guard slip faster than it had in years. It didn’t help that Scott was a lot more buff than he used to be, and there were tattoos peeking out almost every piece of clothing he could see.

‘Nolan, you okay?’

‘Oh, yeah. Sorry. Long trip.’

‘Apologies. You’ve grown a lot since I last saw you.’ Deaton smiled and opened the gate to welcome him into the back.

‘What’re you doing here?’ Scott asked, giving the puppy a lazy scratch.

‘Moving back. Gonna help out here for awhile.’ Nolan followed them into the back. He watched as Scott got the puppy back into his crate and coaxed him to sleep. All dogs reacted to werewolves somehow. Nolan found most didn’t care for their distant cousins at all, so seeing Scott work with them, put them at ease, it was something Nolan found fascinating. That and the way Scott’s shirt rode up when he was moving around and behind over.

Nolan looked at Deaton and smiled. He needed to pull himself together. This wasn’t a social call.

‘Do you need me here?’ Deaton asked. Nolan shook his head.

‘I’m heading out then. Good to see you again Nolan. I look forward to working with you.’

‘Thanks.’ Nolan watched him go out the side door.

‘Sorry. One second. I have to get these fur balls settled then we can talk.’ Scott looked over his shoulder and smiled. Nolan swallowed the strange lump that was suddenly in his throat. He sank onto a stool as he watched the alpha go from crate to crate, making sure all the puppies and dogs were settled for the night. Sometimes cooing to them and petting. Something doing the Serious Alpha Werewolf Silent Communication thing.

Scott’s hair was different. Unruly and thick but short in places that made Nolan want to reach out and run his fingers through it. Which he would definitely not. Because it wasn’t professional, and he imagined werewolves didn’t like to be petted like dogs. Still, he couldn’t take his eyes off Scott. It was strange how someone with so much power and potential for violence could be so… gentle.

‘All done.’ Scott smiled as he washed his hands. ‘Wanna go grab something to eat real quick? I missed lunch… and it’s kinda close to supper.’

‘Oh. Sure. I haven’t even opened any boxes yet so I’m good to eat out.’ Nolan said. Then blushed. Then kicked himself for being so juvenile. If Scott picked up on it he didn’t give any indication. Probably because he was too busy grunting in response and stripping out of his shirt.

Not all werewolves were fit. They were all in great health, but that didn’t always manifest as pure muscle-bound brute strength. Scott had always been leaner, and he still was. There was just a lot more of him to be lean. And for Nolan to look at. Professionally, of course. Because it was kind of his job to keep tabs on the alphas in his assigned zone. So he didn’t feel bad watching the way Scott’s muscles moved as he wiggled free of his old shirt and looked for a new one from his bag.

‘Sorry. I’m covered in dog hair.’

‘That’s okay. I mean, it’s okay to change, not that it’s okay to be covered in dog hair. Not that there’s really anything wrong with that either.’ Nolan said. Scott paused from rummaging through his bag and gave Nolan a huge smile.

‘What?’

‘Nothing. Just missed having you around.’ Scott put on a clean t-shirt, ‘Kinda miss Corey and Mason too. Everyone really. It’s been so long since we were all together…’

The sudden melancholy gripped Nolan’s heart with unexpected force. Scott was older now. He was bigger. He looked like the alpha he’d always been destined to be. But deep down he was still just a big puppy.

‘Tacos! Let’s get tacos.’ Nolan said. ‘There’s a place a few blocks away that makes the best fish tacos.’

‘They closed a few years ago. Sorry dude.’ Scott made a face.

‘But if you want good fish tacos I know where to go, if you’re okay with a bit of a drive.’

‘I’m down.’ Nolan said. Scott clapped him on the shoulder then looked surprised.

‘Dude you been hitting the gym hard.’ Scott squeezed Nolan’s shoulder. The blush was immediate.

‘Argent has a pretty strict regime.’ He said as Scott’s eyes flicked up to meet his. The alpha’s head tilted, just a bit. A tell from the old days that Nolan knew he’d tried to break, but it was still there if you knew to look for it. But the look in Scott’s eyes added something to it that Nolan couldn’t decipher.

As quickly as it happened, it was over.

‘I’ll bet. C’mon, I’m starving!’ Scott grabbed his keys.

###

When a werewolf said they were starving, it usually meant they could eat three times what a normal person could. Maybe more. In Scott’s case Nolan was guessing maybe twice that. Still, the place he’d brought them to was a nice little food cart tucked away by a park. They snagged a spot outside in the shade and took the postcard-sized menus to look over.

‘It’s like a mini-restaurant.’ Nolan looked the food cart over. Bright red with blue accents gave it a nice touch and the woman and her daughter that ran it were both warm and welcoming.

‘It’s my favourite spot. The woman that owns it is from Ensenada and her fish tacos are pretty much the best in the world.’ Scott said as the younger woman approached with a pitcher of water.

‘Scott, it’s good to see you again!’

‘You too, Esme.’

‘Let me guess, fish taco?’

‘Yes, please.’ Scott said.

‘Me too.’ Nolan said. He stood still as she looked him over carefully.

‘Your date is so handsome.’ She winked at Scott as she filled Nolan’s glass up.

‘Oh, no. We’re not…’ Nolan looked up at Scott. That look was back. The one he couldn’t quite untangle. It was like the alpha’s brown eyes were waiting for something, taking him in one moment at a time.

Esme made a noise and walked back to the cart.

‘So, you must come here a lot.’ Nolan said.

‘Yeah but, not all the time. I don’t bring a lot of dates here. I mean I know she said—‘

‘Scott, it’s okay.’

‘It is?’

‘Yeah.’

‘It’s okay like “I’m embarrassed let’s just eat”, or okay like “it’s okay that we’re on a date”.’ Scott’s voice was soft. Nolan rubbed his arm.

‘Are we? On a date? I mean, I didn’t—‘

‘I’m just teasing you, Nolan. Calm down.’ Scott’s smile was warm. Genuine.

‘Wait… do you want this to be a date?’ Scott asked.

‘Me? I thought you and Kira were… you know.’

‘Kira? Now, got for years now. Isaac and I were off and on for a bit but…’

‘Sorry.’

‘What about you and Brett?’

‘We’re… maybe better off with different people. I mean, I love him. A lot. Just, I dunno. It’s hard to find that balance with another person.’

‘You know who has that down? Liam and Theo. If you can imagine.’ Scott laughed.

‘I always wondered how they managed to work that out.’

‘I’m surprised they didn’t kill each other before they managed to get to their first kiss.’

‘Theo’s a mechanic?’ Nolan asked.

‘Yeah. He’s pretty good, too. He’s the only one I let work on my jeep now.’

‘It’s good to have friends with special skills.’ Nolan smiled.

‘Speaking of, I hear that you did some insane shit over in Croatia.’

‘Oh the thing with the omegas being rounded up. Yeah, that was pretty crazy.’

‘Argent said you saved his life. Twice. In the span of two days. That’s pretty impressive.’

‘Not really.’

‘Nolan, dude. It’s Argent. Pretty sure he can take down anything and anyone and you saved his life. Twice.’ Scott slapped him on the arm. Nolan blinked. Was this flirting? It wasn’t like how Brett flirted. Or any of the other werewolves he’d been with. Or humans for that matter.

‘Fresh and ready to eat!’ Esme set the plates down in front of them. As soon as Nolan smelled the tacos his mouth started to water. He barely mumbled a thanks before he dug in. When he looked up Scott had his eyes closed, chewing a huge bite. His chuckle caught the alpha’s attention.

‘What’s so funny?’

‘Nothing. You just looked like you were enjoying yourself.’

‘I am.’ Scott looked directly at him. It was disarming and honest. Scott clearly wasn’t just talking about the food.

After they finished the first round, Nolan was surprised when Esme brought a second one. Still they were too good pass up.

‘So, you gonna be back long?’

‘For good this time.’

‘Cool. Are you up on Clipper street still?’

‘Yeah, my parents old place. You?’

‘Rio Verde. Mom kicked me out when she and Chris… well, I know you see her more than I do these days.’

Nolan laughed. It was great when Melissa came to visit Chris after they got more serious about their relationship. Scott was so similar to her in so many ways. It was always good to hear updates from her when he could. It took sitting with Scott at a small food cart for Nolan to realize how much he’d missed Beacon Hills. The people in it, too. He was looking forward to spending time with Liam again. Catching up with Corey and Mason. But right now it was the brown-eyed alpha in front of him that drew his attention the most.

Once Nolan finished his second serving he threw in the towel, but watched Scott polish off two more. Werewolves were machines.

Scott smiled at Esme and tucked a few fold bills under the placemat. Esme’s mother saw him and smiled before going back to a new wave of customers.

‘Where to now?’ Scott smiled and clapped his hands together.

‘Oh, uh… I was gonna pay—‘

‘Naw, too late.’ Scott waved him off. Now that he’d eaten it looked like the alpha had a lot more energy.

‘Sorry, are you busy now? You probably wanna unpack.’ Scott said.

‘No. I’m good. We can do whatever.’ It was true. Though it was also true that this was supposed to be more of a formal meeting where they talked numbers, territory, issues… Except Nolan was actually having fun. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

‘Cool.’ Scott smiled again. And Nolan felt it impossible to look away.

###

He didn’t ask Scott where they were going, but wherever it was Scott chatted the whole way.

Scott’s jeep was bright yellow, and since the weather was good, was entirely open to the sun and wind. Something that Nolan preferred to the colder parts of the world he’d been to. When they turned towards the water Nolan realized they were headed to the beach, even though it would be night in a few hours.

They parked along a long stretch of beach that didn’t have many people. Scott tossed a pair of sandals at him.

‘They’re Liam’s. He never remembers to take them home. Pretty sure he does it on purpose.’ 

The alpha ran to the sand and Nolan followed. It was easy to forget Scott wasn’t a teenager sometimes. Nolan jogged to catch up. They walked down the beach, skirting the edge of the water and avoiding small, random rocks. Scott would run and Nolan would chase to see how long he could keep pace. The few times he caught the alpha he knew was because Scott let him do it.

After awhile the sky turned to pink and orange as the sun began to sink below the horizon. The last of the beach-goers took off, leaving them alone. It was still fairly warm out, and the breeze was nice, so Nolan took off his shirt and tucked it into his waistband.

He closed his eyes and wiggled his toes into the sand. The smell of the ocean. The sound of the waves. He exhaled and felt still inside. Calm. When he opened his eyes he caught Scott looking at him.

‘What?’

‘You have freckles.’

‘Yeah.’ Nolan frowned. It wasn’t hard to see.

‘No I mean, here.’ Scott’s fingers touched the skin of his shoulders and traced gently along Nolan’s collarbone where a faint trail of freckles remained from his younger days. The sun always brought them out. More urgent than that was the warmth of Scott’s touch. The gentle demeanour behind it. The genuine fascination in the alpha’s eyes.

‘Sorry.’ Scott mumbled when he caught scent of Nolan’s embarrassment. And enjoyment. Werewolves were hard to date.

‘So you never answered.’ Scott was closer than Nolan remembered, but he didn’t think the wolf had moved.

‘What?’

‘If you wanted this to be a date.’ Scott’s voice was a whisper now. ‘Because I kind of do.’  
Nolan opened his mouth to say something, he wasn’t sure what. It didn’t matter anyway, because Scott was so close, so warm. Hands were on his hips, pulling him even closer. Brown eyes studying him. Waiting.

Nolan closed the last few inches between them, pressing their lips together. The kiss wasn’t voracious or hungry. It was soft and slow—gentle and welcoming. Like he’d been waiting. Like both of them had been waiting. He felt Scott’s hand cup the back of his head, supporting. He mirrored the gesture, digging his fingers into the alpha’s thick mane as they kissed by the side of the ocean.

‘Yikes!’ Nolan leaped back as a bold wave crashed around their feet. Scott laughed. A second wave, bigger than the first, rolled in towards him. It was Nolan’s turn to laugh as Scott did a weird dance to avoid the water and get to dry land. When he was safe he looked up Nolan with a shy smile. How could he be so bashful after all he’d seen, all he’d done?

‘Yes.’ Nolan reached for Scott’s hand.

The head tilt came back in full force this time.

‘Yes, I want this to be a date.’

‘Oh. Good.’ Scott moved in close and buried his face into the spot all werewolves seemed to treasure—the edge of the neck around from the nape. He knew Scott was smelling him. The first time it had ever happened he’d giggled non-stop. Thought it was funny. Now he thought differently. And for Scott to be doing it, it make his heart race.

###

The drive back was silent. Full of shy glances and hungry looks. Fingers brushed to turn up the volume. Heads rocked to music, and lyrics were mouthed in sync.

When Scott dropped Nolan off at his car he hovered, unsure of how to proceed.

‘So… on a scale of one to ten, how was it?’

‘As far as first dates go… top three.’ Nolan said.

‘I was hoping for best first date ever.’

‘Well… we can try again.’

‘You mean like a do-over?’

‘Sure.’ Nolan shurgged.

Scott smiled.

‘Thursday night? At seven?’ Nolan asked, ‘My place?’

Scott lit up. 

‘Sure. Sure! Yes!’

‘Okay.’ Nolan smiled. He didn’t think. Just leaned forward and kissed the alpha quickly before running to his car. He heard Scott laughing while he made his get away.

As Nolan drove back to his house full of unpacked boxes, Nolan was happy he’d finally come home.


End file.
